Whims Of Fate
by TimeAfterTime7
Summary: Dos hermanos dispuestos a todo por venganza, un exitoso detective adicto a los narcóticos, una famosa modelo sumida en la anorexia, una mujer que debe vender su cuerpo por dinero, un sonriente medico que esconde más de un oscuro secreto y un enfermo terminal luchando por cambiar su fortuna. Cuando sus caminos se crucen, ¿Qué les deparará el destino?


_**Hola :D**_

_**Mi primer fic,(¡Qué nervios!) Espero que os guste.**_

_**Antes de empezar la lectura me gustaría decir algunas cositas xD, este fic va a tener una temática adulta así que hago algunas advertencias de lo que os podéis encontrar a lo largo de él por si no os gusta evitéis la lectura ^^.**_

_** Advertencias: Drogas, palabras malsonantes, sangre, violencia, incesto, sexo y todo lo relacionado con ello que podáis imaginar xD**_

_**Sin más, un beso :D**_

* * *

El despertador sonó como todos los días con aquel ruido estridente que odiaba con todo su ser aún medio dormido le dio un golpe seco terminando con aquella molesta melodía. Despacio se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre el borde de esta apoyando los pies descalzos sobre el parquet helado e intentó enfocar la vista hacia su habitación. Se notaba cansado, con el estomago dándole vueltas y la garganta totalmente reseca dio un rápido vistazo a la sala confirmando la causa de ello, varias botellas de ron medio vacías esparcidas por el suelo, al ver aquello chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, asearse e irse a trabajar.

Cuando estuvo delante del espejo se observó minuciosamente, en los últimos meses sus ojos verdes habían perdido todo su brillo sustituyéndolo por un rojo enfermizo y unas enormes ojeras debajo de ellos además su cabello rubio ceniza estaba totalmente despeinado así que busco el peine y lo arregló, al fin y al cabo un superior debía dar buena imagen frente a sus subordinados, también se lavó los dientes con la intención de borrar todo rastro que le delatase de su noche de borrachera. Antes de salir dio un último vistazo a su rostro dándose cuenta que lo único que había permanecido igual eran aquellas frondosas cejas que siempre habían sido objeto de burla.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, aquel rostro no era el suyo y cada día iba en peor, cada mañana era más difícil encontrar una razón para levantarse de la cama, el mundo se había convertido en un lugar gris sin ningún abismo de esperanza. Lo único que le hacía moverse eran aquellos antidepresivos que le había recomendado el médico que le hacían sonreír como un idiota consiguiendo que aquel mundo gris tomase cierto matiz.

Se dirigió a su cuatro en busca de su uniforme, se desvistió pero esta vez se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, en su torso desnudo se podía ver perfectamente la cicatriz producida por una bala pero no fue aquello lo que llamó la atención del rubio sino aquel tatuaje que tenía en la zona del corazón, una hermosa águila con las alas desplegadas, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a él y lo tocó recordando con melancolía el momento en que se lo hizo.

-_Te echo de menos. _-Susurró mientras terminaba de vestirse, cuando lo hizo buscó nervioso entre los cajones de la mesita de noche el bote de pastillas sacando con sus manos temblorosas dos pastillas de él, cogió una de las botellas medio vacías de ron del suelo y se las tomó. Chasqueó la lengua esperando que el abuso de pastillas y alcohol hiciese efecto para poder hacer frente a su trabajo.

* * *

Elizabeta Hedeváry, una joven húngara de diecinueve años, de la cual se podría decir que lo tiene todo en la vida, juventud, dinero y fama. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Se encontraba en uno de los desfiles más importantes de Paris esperando en el backstage su momento de gloria enfundada en un extravagante vestido verde que mostraba sus hermosas curvas. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa siempre lo estaba en momentos como aquel preocupada por si fallaba al caminar con aquellos enormes tacones imposibles de llevar o aún peor si un inesperado mareo la hacía caer. Estaba angustiada por los frecuentes mareos que le acechaban los últimos días, el médico le dijo que era anemia y que tomase ciertas vitaminas. Ella se las tomaba pero no como un suplemento si no como un sustituyente alimenticio junto con los batidos de proteínas y algunas manzanas verdes . La carne y dulces estaban completamente prohibidos en el mundo de la moda.

Cuando tocó su turno salió del backstage con paso decidido notando los flashes de las múltiples cámaras que esperaban su llegada, sonrió con elegancia a todas ellas mostrando un paso firme y fuerte mientras el vestido verde deslumbraba más aún gracias a ella. Aquel momento de gloria, de éxtasis le hacía confirmar que todo aquel sufrimiento con la comida valía la pena, notar como los paparazzis se peleaban por tomar su mejor foto, miles de ojos la observaban con aprobación y los contratos publicitarios llamaban a su puerta. Por fin se sentía aceptada en una sociedad que siempre la había rechazado y aquello no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada del mundo. Antes prefería la muerte.

Al volver al backstage se sentía como en una nube, feliz y orgullosa de sí misma pero aquel efímero momento de gloria se desvaneció por completo cuando al cambiarse de atuendo el nuevo vestido rojo no terminaba de pasar la cremallera de la espalda.

-El vestido no te entra, vamos a tener que cambiarlo por otra pieza- Dijo preocupado Toris un joven asistente de no más de veinte años.

-¡Como que no entra! ¡Imposible!-Gritó desesperada la cual notaba una presión enorme en el pecho, había estado dos semanas casi sin probar bocado para poder entrar en aquel vestido rojo, la pieza clave de todo el desfile y había fallado en ello.

-No te obsesiones, eres hermosa el problema es que tu pecho es demasiado voluminoso para este vestido tan estrecho.- Toris con voz calmada intentó consolarla sabía que para aquellas modelos que el traje no les entallase en aquel momento tan clave podía ser el detonante para iniciarse en la anorexia o bulimia, o aún peor agravarlas más.

Eli salió al desfile con otro traje pero esta vez no disfrutaba de los flashes ni de las miradas del público, sentía como la gente murmuraba sobre ella y su horrible físico, deseaba esconderse, huir de allí, adelgazar, quitarse aquella horrible grasa que colgaba de su piel. Su obsesión por adelgazar había llegado a tal punto que no notaba como los huesos empezaban a marcarse en su blanca piel como los de un esqueleto.

* * *

Un hermoso día, los rayos de sol se filtraban en su habitación y una suave brisa removía los cabellos plateados de Gilbert, un joven paciente de aquel lujoso hospital.

Emma una joven enfermera de cabellos dorados entró como cada día a tomarle las constantes vitales y observar que todo estuviese en orden con uno de sus pacientes favoritos, el cual llevaba más de tres años hospitalizado y se había convertido en uno más de la familia.

-Qué buen día hace, ¿No?-Dijo la rubia mientras cambiaba la medicación del gotero.

-Kesesesese, ¡Por supuesto que hace buen día! Me has visto, eso ya alegra a cualquiera el día.-Dijo con su característico tono chillón.

-Con tanto ego como siempre-Se río la rubia del carácter tan especial y optimista de su amigo.

-¿Ego? Si yo soy una persona muy humilde-Se defendió haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Humilde? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Gilbert?-Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas hasta que la rubia se marchó de la habitación para continuar con su trabajo.

Gilbert se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y se observó en el espejo, su cabello siempre había sido de un rubio platino pero ahora debido al tratamiento se había convertido en blanco al igual que su piel y sus ojos ahora siempre tenían un tono rojizo.

Al salir del baño vio aquel calendario que colgaba de la pared y como cada mañana cogió el rotulador permanente y tachó con fuerza el día en el que estaba con una sonrisa cínica al recordar aquella conversación en la cual no le daban más de año y medio de vida y ya llevaba más del doble de lo esperado.

-No vas a poder conmigo-Dijo en susurró al aire.

* * *

Antonio un joven médico al cual la fortuna le había sonreído se subía a su deportivo descapotable de color rojo sangre, encendió el motor, sonrío y aceleró mostrando su enorme y perfecta sonrisa. Notaba como los rayos del sol incidían sobre su tez ya bronceada que resaltaba aun más debido a la camiseta blanca que traía puesta. Se colocó las gafas de aviador que siempre utilizaba para conducir y disfrutó de las vistas al mar hasta llegar su lugar de trabajo, el mejor hospital de todo el país y en cual gracias a su capacidad se había convertido en uno de los mejores psiquiatras del país.

Entró por primera vez en él, su primer día de trabajo en aquel hospital, había estado por multitud de hospitales pero aceptó la solicitud de trabajo de este no por su categoría sino por el sitio, soleado, con playa y sobre todo con mucha afluencia de gente, un lugar donde pasaría completamente desapercibido.

-Hola, buenos días-Le dijo a la recepcionista una joven chica con el pelo castaño recogido en dos hermosas coletas que le daban un aire juvenil.

-Hola, bienvenido al hospital Esperanza. ¿Qué desea?-Contestó la muchacha conocida como Sey una chica muy risueña.

-Me gustaría hablar con el director del hospital, el señor Germania.-Contentó con un tono jovial y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Lo siento mucho, pero el señor Germania ahora tiene una cita muy importante y no podrá atenderte si quiere darme su nombre y intentaré comunicarme con él o con alguno de mis superiores-Dijo nerviosa Sey tras ver la cara de sorpresa de Antonio.

-Qué raro, si tenía cita ahora, bueno da igual mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.-Dijo sorprendido tras enterarse que su supuesta cita había sido sustituida por otra e incluso pensó que con lo despistado que era se había equivocado de día.

-¡Ohhh! Lo siento ,¿Eres el nuevo medico? ¡Qué joven! Perdona ahora vendrá una compañera mía y le guiara al despacho del señor Germania.-Gritó desesperada mientras tecleaba con nerviosismo el teléfono al darse cuenta de su fatal error.

Antonio simplemente se río de la escena ya que no era la primera vez que le confundían, cosa normal ya que a sus veinticuatro años llevaba varios años en el ámbito de la medicina.

Observó la recepción, amplia y espaciosa, con una cámara de seguridad en la salida y otra en el interior continuó observando con un vistazo rápido el resto de la entrada sin rastro de ninguna más, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando Emma la enfermera le tuvo que guiar hasta su cita.

* * *

En otro lugar y en otra situación completamente diferente se encontraban los hermanos Vargas, en un pequeño despacho lleno de humo debido a los cigarrillos que se habían encendido en él, Lovino se encontraba sentado en un sofá rojo vino de cuero con el cuerpo completamente relajado contando el dinero que había en el maletín que estaba encima de la mesita de café que había acabado de conseguir gracias a un reciente acuerdo.

Al otro lado de la habitación y apoyado en la pared de aquel despacho se encontraba su hermano gemelo Feliciano dándole una calada al cigarrillo y mirando con interés como su hermano contaba el dinero.

-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó Feli cuando este terminó de contarlo.

-Un negocio redondo, medio millón por esa mierda de polvo que promete el cielo-Dijo riéndose colando los pies sobre el maletín y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Eso a lo que tu llamas mierda nos va a conseguir alzar el vuelo y empezar con nuestra venganza-Dijo Feli con una mirada asesina tras la suficiencia que mostraba su hermano.

-Lo sé. ¿Estamos en esto juntos, no? No lo voy a mandar todo a la mierda a estas alturas.-Contestó enfadado mientras tensaba su cuerpo y dejaba de recostarse en el sofá para mirar a su hermano con odio.

-Nunca la pruebes. No me decepciones, te quiero mucho hermanito no lo soportaría si lo hicieras-Dijo Feliciano mientras se marchaba y le dejaba solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Natasha notaba como las manos de su cliente le recorrían todo el cuerpo acariciando su piel blanquecina, sus muslos, su pecho, notaba cada una de aquellas caricias como si un monstruo la estuviese tocando, porque para ella aquel hombre era un monstruo, uno muy repugnante. De repente sintió como la lengua húmeda de su cliente demandaba con desesperación su cooperación en aquel beso francés, sintió una enorme repulsión hacia sí misma cuando le siguió el juego a aquel hombre que seguramente le doblaba la edad, notaba el calor de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, le abominaba aquel contacto ardiente sobre su piel siempre fría, aquel hombre con pasos torpes debido a la desesperación de su cuerpo por sentir el éxtasis del orgasmo por el que había pagado le quitó la ropa interior.

Natasha sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir, no era la primera vez ni mucho menos que se encontraba en aquella situación pero por muchas veces que ocurriese siempre le invadía aquel sentimiento de repugnancia hacia sí misma, cuando aquel hombre empezó a deslizar su mano hacia su entrepierna a la vez que el beso se hacía más apasionado notó como todo el bello de su piel se erizaba y el autocontrol aprendido durante meses suprimía las arcadas causadas debido a las nauseas que le producía lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando aquel hombre decidió que ya era el momento con brusquedad entró en ella sin la mínima compasión, Natasha tras ello sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debido al dolor, como si la estuviesen partiendo en dos, siempre le sucedía lo mismo, daba igual las veces que había vendido su cuerpo por dinero, siempre sentía aquel dolor que estremecía sus entrañas pero que debía disimularlo bien mediante gemidos y caricias hacia su cliente, debía darle la sensación de que él era el mejor en aquel terreno y que le hacía disfrutar como ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca, nada más lejos de la realidad porque si pudiese le cortaría con un cuchillo miles de veces hasta que su cuerpo se desangrase hasta morir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Es más, deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

_**Espero que os guste :D**_

_**Este capitulo sirve como prologo para introducir las historias principales**_

**_Agradecería_**_** muchísimo si veis algo que no os guste de la manera de redactar o faltas ortográficas de las que dañan a la vista que me lo hicieseis saber, es mi primer fic y espero mejorar de ahora en adelante :D**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
